


Perfect

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Breast Worship, Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Succubus! Warlock Aurelia, Witch Yvette, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: As Aurelia prepares for a trip, she must also collect her sustenance, which only Yvette can give.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/178788100235/perfect

Aurelia’s castle was large and exquisite, tucked into the mountains to give her maximum privacy. It was old, but modernized properly and adorned with elegant statues, winding gardens and fountains. She loved the lavish life, and she’d earned it all. Her servants worked just as hard as she did, but she had to admit, her newest pet worked even harder than her.

Yvette, the gorgeous, headstrong woman matched Aurelia step for step and more. The young witch had sought her out for teaching and Aurelia hadn’t been able to deny the beauty, even if she was a warlock and the spells and magic were different. She could at least teach Yvette all she knew and send her on her way, but that had been difficult. Aurelia, after all, was also a succubus and Yvette was dripping with strength, intelligence and a beauty matching her own.

Aurelia had been hungry for her and Yvette had smirked and leaned forward, brushing her hand over Aurelia’s. “I think it’s a fine arrangement. You can have my body whenever you please, within reason and I can stay here for free while you teach me.” Yvette was more useful than just her body though, and Aurelia began seeing her as equal instead of apprentice.

A loud moan of the best kind cut through her musings. Aurelia smiled wickedly, her back to her apprentice as she packed for a long trip. Yvette was undone, her noises raising in the room as she was swept into another orgasm. Aurelia, drawn by the energy seeping from her, turned around to marvel at her pet.

It was a vision she loved to be sure. Her apprentice, wearing Aurelia’s favorite corset, sat in a chair, legs draped over armrests, completely exposed to the succubus. A new contraption Aurelia had finally perfected sat in front of Yvette. The steam powered machine was attached to a furnace in the corner of the room, gears turning and pumping to thrusting a studded glass cock in and out of her pretty pet. To the side were bottles, four out of ten were filled with a deep red smoke, swirling around beautifully.

It was the sexual energy she’d need to survive. Normally, she would have opted to take Yvette with her, but this time, the warlock needed to be alone and that meant she needed to stock up.

She bent over Yvette in that beautiful corset, shaping her and propping her breasts up as they bounced with the machine. “Mmm, darling, you look just fabulous! I wish I didn’t have to leave you, or I could take you with me, but alas…” She ran her hands over the squirming, screaming woman, the silk of the corset smooth and perfect, stopping just under those perfect breasts. Her hands traced over her body, cupping each breast lovingly before moving down to her legs, spread open to receive the dripping cock. Her hands dipped between them to play with her clit, leaning forward to meet Yvette’s open mouth. Her apprentice moaned and huffed against the kiss, making Aurelia smile, expert fingers bringing her to a hard orgasm.

Aurelia pulled her hand away, sticky with dark red smoke that dripped down her fingers and wrist. She lapped it up, eyes fluttering shut, chest heaving as it filled her up. There was something so sweet about Yvette’s essence, beyond being a witch, something that Aurelia couldn’t figure out, nor want to leave. Yvette was addictive.

“Positively radiant. The sexiest essence I’ve ever tasted. Tell me, my sweet, sweet peach, are you _sure_ you’re _just_ a witch?” Aurelia had thought there was something different about her, but had never gotten a straight answer. Now seemed like the perfect time to ask again.

Yvette looked at her through heavy lids, shaking and quivering, pants reaching into a scream. “I…” Her back arched, thrusting her breasts out, nipples harder than ever.

Aurelia cupped each one again, thumbs rubbing over each nub. She adored these breasts, so soft and supple. She captured one with her mouth, suckling and flicking it with her tongue, watching Yvette arch it upward again as it electrified her. Gently, Aurelia pinched the other nipple, rolling it between her fingers. Yvette rocked her body, her head swaying side to side.

“These are just the best!” Aurelia sighed, massaging each to her fancy. “You’re such a little tease, wearing loose tunics and dresses that let me see their perfect shape.” She caught a faint smile before her pet was rocked to another orgasm.

Behind them, a servant came in with a bucket of coal and poured it into the fire that powered the machine. They left silently, leaving Aurelia alone to continue marveling at Yvette.

“So beautiful, so sexy, almost like you were made for me,” Aurelia mused. She bent down to flick the other nipple, smiling widely when Yvette lost it, coming quickly after the last one. “ _Were_ you made for me, my dear?”

Panting and quivering, Yvette looked at Aurelia, eyes full of lust and want.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
